helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE
Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ is Hello! Project's special annual countdown live concert, celebrating the new year. It will take place on December 31, 2016 at Nakano Sun Plaza. Like past countdown concerts, it will be split into two parts. The first part of the concert starts at 16:00 and features all the Hello! Project members, while the second part starts at 23:00 and only features Hello! Project members over the age of 18. Setlist Part 1= ;Opening Act #Hello! Massara no Jibun - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei ;Main Show #TBA |-|Part 2= ;Opening Act #TBA ;Main Show #TBA Featured Members Those with a ＊ will not participate in the 23:00 show. *MCs ** *** *** **Tsugunaga Momoko **Kumai Yurina *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Morning Musume '16 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka＊ **11th Gen: Oda Sakura＊ **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna＊, Nonaka Miki＊, Makino Maria＊, Haga Akane＊ **13th Gen: Kaga Kaede＊, Yokoyama Reina＊ *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako＊ **4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe＊ **5th Gen: Kasahara Momona＊ *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Country Girls **Tsugunaga Momoko **Yamaki Risa **Morito Chisaki＊ **Ozeki Mai＊ **Yanagawa Nanami＊ **Funaki Musubu＊ *Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio＊ **Hirose Ayaka＊ **Nomura Minami＊ **Ogawa Rena＊ **Hamaura Ayano＊ **Taguchi Natsumi＊ **Wada Sakurako＊ **Inoue Rei＊ *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora＊ **Tanimoto Ami＊ **Kishimoto Yumeno＊ **Asakura Kiki＊ **Ono Mizuho＊ **Onoda Saori＊ **Akiyama Mao＊ *Buono! (23:00 only) **Tsugunaga Momoko **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi * (23:00 only) ** ** *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **TBA＊ Absentees The following member(s) were scheduled to participate in the concert, but could not due to an injury or illness: *Morning Musume '16 member Sato Masaki will be unable to participate due to a lower back injury."モーニング娘。'16 佐藤優樹についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-12-28. *ANGERME member Aikawa Maho will be unable to participate due to poor health.https://twitter.com/angerme_upfront/status/815005143821262848 Concert Schedule *'Total:' 2 Shows Time Schedule Trivia *This is the first Hello! Project concert to feature Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, and Akiyama Mao as members of Tsubaki Factory, and Kaga Kaede and Yokoyama Reina as members of Morning Musume. *Kobushi Factory is the only group with no members participating in the 23:00 show. *℃-ute and Juice=Juice are the only groups that have all members participating in the 23:00 show. References External Links *Special Website *Concert Schedule: Hello! Project, UP-FC *Goods Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2016 Concerts Category:2017 Concerts Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:Kumai Yurina Category:Joint Concerts Category:Buono!